The various embodiments and aspects described herein relate to an accessory for a truck bed.
Various accessories exist for truck beds in order to increase the utility of the truck bed. By way of example and not limitation, a hard shell for a truck bed may be installed on the truck bed in order to create an enclosed space. The enclosed space is protected from the environment and may provide minimal security. Other options such as a flat cover may be mounted to the upper periphery of the truck bed. However, these solutions are generally permanent in the sense that the hard shell and flat cover cannot be easily removed when an open truck bed is desired. For example, when moving furniture or other large items, it would be desirable that a flat cover and hard shell not be mounted to the truck bed so that the truck bed can carry the oversized item. Unfortunately, these semi-permanent flat cover and hard shell options are difficult to remove due to weight and other factors.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved cover for a truck bed.